


all i wanted.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and semi broken up a while ago so semi could pursue this music career. since then, y/n's been sulking until a friend drags her/him/them out for a night of fun. what y/n didn't expect was to see semi.
Kudos: 1





	all i wanted.

with the lights fading in and out, the music blared throughout the venue as the band played their last song before the next and final band came out to play. it’s been a month since my break up with semi; and my friend had enough of my sulking and decided to drag me out for a night of fun. the thought of dancing to my heart’s content never crossed my mind, but i’m happy to see that it’s helping to release the tension off my shoulders. as i lost myself to the music alongside my friend, i made the realization that this is the first night i hadn’t thought of him. i felt the music vibrating through my whole body as i danced with her. i haven’t felt this happy in a while and i’m glad that she dragged me out tonight. 

once the song came to a finish, i stopped to catch my breath. i turned to face my friend with a huge smile plastered on my face. “thank you for tonight!” i thanked her, pulling her into a hug. 

“of course, i got tired of your sulking,” she replied, returning the hug. she had a smile that mirrored your own. “buttt i’m already hot as it is.” she slowly peeled herself from me. she took my hand and led me towards the back where it was less crowded. she had us stop at the bar, saying that she wanted to get another drink to loosen up. 

while she got us drinks, i quietly fanned myself with my hand. from where i stood, the band that just came on sounded muffled. i tried to see who was playing by squinting my eyes, but i couldn’t see past the lights glaring overhead. “oh! thank you,” i said as a glass was thrusted into my hands. i took a sip, feeling the burning sensation go down my throat. the fruity taste didn’t help disguise the burning taste of the alcohol, but nonetheless it helped me loosen up. i tried to listen to her as she talked about the previous bands that played, but my attention was focused on listening to the music currently playing. somehow the tune of it sounded familiar and i couldn’t place my finger on where i heard it before. 

“ready to head back?” 

i must’ve zoned out while trying to figure out how i knew the song, because i looked down at my glass and it was already empty. i set the glass down and nodded, feeling more cool than i was when we reached the bar. i held onto my friend’s hand as i danced my way back to the stage with her. 

“i- uh…” she sputtered as she stopped walking towards the stage. i ended up bumping into her in the process. “i forgot my wallet at the bar!” 

“what’re yo-” my voice faded as my eyes looked up at the stage. slowly, everything seemed to fade into the background as his eyes locked onto mine. his brown eyes never left mine as his band stopped playing for a moment. i held my breath, anticipating on what's going to happen next. 

“all i wanted was youuu!” he sang out, shredding the last note as the band proceeded to play. a chill ran up my shine as he continued to sing the same line a few more times while his fingers danced on his guitar strings. from this distance, i couldn’t tell what emotion was swimming in his direct stare and i wanted to know exactly what he was thinking at that moment. because at that moment, all i could think about was running up and throwing my arms around him. 

“this is for the best, semi… this is a great opportunity for you to start off your music career,” i said, trying not to choke on my words. i gazed up at him, seeing my own broken reflection in his eyes. semi was given the opportunity to travel around japan with his band to play gigs. “forget about me, i’m just holding you back.” 

he was quiet for a moment, staring back at me. his expression was unreadable as he held my gaze. with a deep sigh, he agreed to break things off and pursue his music career. 

“y/n…?” my friend asked, gently putting a hand on my arm. 

snapping out of my flashback, i looked at my friend staring back at me with worry written all over her face. i felt myself starting to panic. i couldn’t breathe. i gave her a thin smile as the words “i need to get out of here” rushed through my mind like a wild storm. “i’m gonna get some fresh air…” 

“okay… i’ll be right here when you come back, okay? if you can’t find me, call me,” she said, giving my arm a squeeze. 

giving her a short nod in response, i made my way out of the venue. as i took the first step, i let go of a deep breath. i watched as the cool air around me mixed in with the warmth of my breath, creating small puffs of white everytime breathed out. after a moment, i closed my eyes, picturing his smiling face in my mind. fuck… i miss him so much...

“funny seeing you here.”

i whirled around, seeing the eye of my storm of emotions leaning against the building in a casual stance. “semi…” 

“y/n.” 

everything seemed to slow down as we looked at each other in silence. neither of us dared to say something. a thousand thoughts rushed through my head as i took in his face. he looked the same as he did a month ago and my feelings for him resurfaced.

“i missed you,” he said, breaking the silence. 

i held my breath, afraid that if i exhaled i would wake up and this’d be all a dream. my chest felt tight as i watched him push himself off the wall and walk up to me. my eyes followed his every movement until he was standing right in front of me. “was that song about me?” i blurted out, not thinking about how i would react if his answer was no. 

he lifted his hand up to my face, his fingers slowly weaving through loose locks of my hair. “and if it was…? what would you do?” 

“i…” my words failed to come out of my mouth as i felt him lean closer to me. his hot breath mingled with mine and the need to kiss him overcame me. “s-semi…” 

“sorry, y/n, but i wanted to do this ever since i laid my eyes on you inside…” he stated in a soft whisper right before our lips met in a sweet kiss. he cradled the back of my head in the palm of his hand, guiding me into his soft kiss. “please can we try again… all i ever wanted was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> song: all i wanted by paramore  
> originally posted: november 12, 2020


End file.
